playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RenaissanceReaper/DLC Stages
This here is a post of DLC stages that I have thought of and that I believe would make new fun additions to PSASBR. I will continue to add to this post instead of adding new posts of stages when I come up with new ideas. Feel free to leave comments if you wish any and all advice and criticism is welcome as long as it isn't just plain rude. 'Tau Volantis' *'Primary Representation: Dead Space' *'Secondary Representation: Noby Noby Boy' *'Locations: '''CMS Crozier and Tau Volantis Temple *'Hazards:' Noby Noby Boy Tau Volantis is the main setting of the game Dead Space 3. It is a barren ice land filled with necromorphs and markers and is where Isaac Clarke believes he can stop the Marker menace once and for all. The stage starts off on the small shuttle, CMS Crozier. In the background you can see through the windows and notice all the incoming debris and mines coming towards the ship. After a while the ship crashes on Tau Volantis but its not the outside, its in the temple room. This is where the rest of the fight takes place. In the background you will see humans (Katamari people) running away from Necromorphs in the background. As the fight goes on you'll see the poles that activate the elevator moving and you can jump on these to fight. In the middle of the ring is the Promenade that will glow from time to time if everyone is in the middle releasing AP. After awhile you will see the Necromorphs running but not for people. They are being chased by Noby Noby Boy who chases them down and eats them. After he's eaten enough he will grow massive and shoot Necromorphs at players. CMS Crozier.png|CMS Crozier Dead Space 3 Temple.jpg|Marker Temple Noby Noby Boy.png|Noby Noby Boy 'Modnation Level Editor' *Primary Representation: Modnation Racers' *'Secondary Representation: Katamari ' *'Locations: Modnation Level Editor and Completed Race Track *'Hazards: 'The King of All Cosmos and Modnation Racers The Modnation Level Editor is one of the key functions of the game Modnation Racers. In the Level Editor players can create whatever race track they desire with obstacles and scenery to boot. The map will start out as a blank slate like the map Dreamscape. Players will land and fight on the Track Editor as it goes in fast motion creating the track. Once the track has been created the players will land in the middle of the road as items pop up around them creating different sceneries around the fighters. Throughout the course of the match fighters will have to dodge racers which their location will be shown on either a blimp in the background or a sort of scoreboard behind them showing where they are and where the racers are. After some time the King of All Cosmos will come in and start throwing Katamari's around the map sticking to any random objects in the background and even racers and fighters. If a fighter is hit with a Katamari they are teleported to the middle of the map where they will be vulnerable. Once enough of the map is destroyed the level editor will start again and repopulate the scenery, the track will not be destroyed though it might add hills to the track giving a slope for fighters to fight on. Modnation Racers Level Editor.jpg|Level Editor Modnation Broken Bridge.jpg|Broken Bridge Modnation Baseball.jpg|Modnation Stadium Modnation Desert.jpg|Modnation Desert The King of All Cosmos.png|The King of All Cosmos '''Aperture Science *'Primary Representation:' Portal *'Secondary Representation:InFAMOUS' *'Locations:' Aperture Science *'''Hazards:' '''GLaDOS and Wheatley Aperture Science is the main location throughout the Portal series. It is where GLaDOS runs tests using humans as they are much better test subjects than robots. The arena takes place in the area where the player fought Wheatley at and GLaDOS in the background. GLaDOS will activate Thermal Discouragement Beams, an Excursion Funnel at the top that will have explosives from the InFAMOUS series in it such as gas tanks, grenades, and molotovs. There will be two switches on opposite side of the map that will turn the Excursion Funnel on and off dropping whatever is in it. GLaDOS the entire time will make snide remarks to the fighters and even make fun of them referencing them by their color like she does Atlas and P-Body. So she will call them either Red, Blue, Green, or Orange. Throughout the match you will start seeing Conduits in the background in Aperature Science jumpsuits as they are part of GLaDOS tests. GLaDOS will notice and start making remarks until she is suddenly replaced by Wheatley. While Wheatley is in charge Conduits will run around and cause havoc in the background shooting lightning, fire, and ice at GLaDOS who is now PotatOS and will throw her back and forth. Wheatley is a little awkward as he doesn't know how to really work any of the devices so throughout the match it can get pretty chaotic. Wheatley will spray a random Gel on the ground either making people move fast and slam into each other causing them to lose AP or fly into the air where other hazards may be. Wheatley though is more of a danger to himself them anyone as he will use Thermal Discouragement Beams that will go through Discouragement Redirection Cubes and strike the Conduits in the back and Wheatley himself. Conduits will shoot lightning, fire, and ice at the fighters occasionally and even try and operate the machines in the area causing items from their series to fall from Portal Spawners above foe and cause explosions or much worse. Near the end of the match having had enough of Wheatleys inability to control the lab the Conduits will replace Wheatley with GLaDOS. Aperture Science.jpg|GLaDOS Arena GLaDOS.jpg|GLaDOS Wheatley.png|Wheatley GLaDOS Potato.png|PotatOS 'Rapture' *'Primary Representation: Bioshock' *'Secondary Representation: flOw' *'Locations: Rapture and the Sea' *'Hazards: Frank Fontaine' Rapture is the main location of the first two installments of the Bioshock series. It was suppose to be an underwater utopia for those who want to escape the oppression of Government. Unfortunately, it has turned into a nightmare for all those who inhabit it. In the stage fighters do not start out in Rapture but start out on the back of the Micro-organisms of the game flOw. The fighters will have to hop from organism to organism or fall off and be teleported on the back of the lead organism and lose a bit of AP. The fighters will notice that in the distance is Rapture. After a while the organisms crash through one of the glass tubes and land into Point Prometheus the battlefield where Frank Fontaine is fought. The ground soaked with water and the foes fighting on it the organism is soon dragged away by Frank Fontaine. Throughout the fight organisms from flOw will hit the glass in the background shaking Rapture and angering Frank Fontaine causing him to change between forms fire, ice, and lightning. Frank will glow dark blue, red, or light blue giving fighters a signal of his upcoming attacks. When he glows dark blue Frank Fontaine will discharge electricity and shock the battlefield draining fighters AP if they do not get off the ground. When Frank Fontaine glows red he begins to throw fireballs at fighters causing explosions and sending fighters flying after making them lose a bit of AP. Lastly, Frank Fontaine will glow light blue in this mode he will throw frozen icicles at fighters and if he hits them they freeze just how they were allowing fighters to attack them. Fontain.png|Point Promethius Frank Fontaine.jpg|Frank Fontaine 'Playstation 3 Console' *'Primary Representation: Playstation Home' *'Secondary Representation: EyePet' *'Locations: Playstation Console and Home Square' *'Hazards: EyePet and Playstation Trophy' In celebration of the Playstation 3's success the Playstation Console will be turned into a battle arena. For the first part of the match players will fight ontop of the PS3 while the PS3 default screen plays in the background. During the fight the Playstation Menu will scroll about checking out the latest games as the background changes between pictures of the characters franchises. The PS3 menu can hurt fighters when it goes to the trophies section. When looking at the trophy section trophies will fall from the sky of different value from Bronze to Platinum. If struck by the trophies players lose a little AP but are left otherwise unharmed but the higher up the trophy the more AP they will lose so players struck by Bronze Trophies will lose less AP than those hit by Gold Trophies. At the end of the trophy shower a Platinum Trophy will fall and if hit by the Platinum Trophy the fighter will be launched to either side of the map and lose a lot of AP. One of the most noteable features of Playstation 3 Console is when one of the players dies you will see a message in the upper right corner that says "(Player Name, I.E Kratos) is Offline", and when they spawn the message will pop up again saying "(Player Name) is Online." After the first part of the match is over the Playstation Menu will click on the PS Home Icon and the back of the screen will load up the new Home Square. In Home Square there are no hazards immedietly giving fighters a chance to show their skills before the hazards come and help scale the battle. After awhile in the background you will see the Eye Pet come into play using a Playstation Move controller. With this controller he will draw props and items that will fall ontop of players or that players can jump on to ride across the map. Eye Pet will occasionally run around the map playing with the PS Home avatars and play some games in the background such as basketball. PS3 Front.jpg|PS3 Front PS3.jpg|PS3 Playstation Square.jpg|Home Square Playstation Square 2.jpg|Home Square 2 Playstation Square 3.jpg|Home Square 3 'Malus' *'Primary Representation: Journey' *'Secondary Representation: Shadow of the Colussus' *'Locations: Journey's Desert' *'Hazards: Malus' Journey is a Playstation Exclusive that originally was only released on the Playstation Store. The game focuses on a robed figure with no direction or knowledge as to his goals the players just wander around the open desert. Much like the game fighters will start off in the desert with nothing but desert and hills in the background. The interesting part of the map is that is is the first forward scrolling map in the game. Meaning that as the match progressing the players will be forced to slowly walk up hills, jump on broken pillars and fight on them for a bit and then move on until the map comes to the end point of its "Journey". As the traveler stops you will see a crater in which Malus rises from and starts to shoot thunder bolts at the traveler in the background who dodges it giving an indication where the bolts will strike as Malus will only aim for the traveler. There are no red markings or any sign otherwise as to where the bolts will strike. This is the first map to be named after the Secondary Representation instead of the Primary Representation. Starting Background.png|Starting Background Moving Background.png|Moving Forward Pillars.jpg|Pillars Malus Arrives.png|Near Journey's End Malus.png|Malus Malus Closeup.jpg|Malus Close-Up 'Raccoon City' Category:Blog posts